


Property of the birthday boy

by Star55



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of the birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> [Scott](http://dragontamerblaine.tumblr.com) wanted some fic to go with [this post](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/51371629268) and [this image](http://25.media.tumblr.com/0cd91b5dfbb5b81004c803bc39ff036e/tumblr_mnecvzNNYR1s5szxpo2_500.png) from Chris' birthday party.

“You kept it on the _whole_ night?”

“Of course.”

Chris palms over Darren’s ass, squeezing a handful of the soft, clothed flesh before peeling off the _property of the birthday boy_ sticker that had been on one of his presents. 

The sticker had somehow ended up on Darren’s ass, probably put there by Ashley, and had stayed there the entire night. Somehow, Chris couldn’t think of a better present.

Darren wiggles his ass at Chris, grinning over his shoulder and Chris can’t help but give it a quick, sharp smack. Darren lets out a startled noise but pushes back into Chris’ hand.

“ _That_ ,” he starts, “is something we are _definitely_ going to explore later.”

“Good,” Darren replies. 

“But now,” Chris continues. “I’m going to fuck you like I’ve wanted to do since that sticker made its way to your ass.”

“Finally, I’ve been waiting all night,” Darren says.

Chris pushes Darren down onto the bed and covers Darren’s body with his own, dipping his head to kiss Darren. It’s all tongue and a little messy but Chris is drunk and Darren is there, warm and responsive to every single one of his actions.

Chris pulls back to take off his outfit, letting it fall to the floor and he yanks off Darren’s own pants and his underwear while Darren pulls off his shirt. They’re kissing again and Chris takes Darren’s half-hard cock in his hands, stroking him lazily.

Darren whines and pushes up into Chris’ hand, trying to get more friction. “Chris.”

Chris tightens his grip on Darren’s cock a little more and shivers at the deep groan that escapes from Darren’s lips.

Chris pulls back from Darren’s lips with a wet smack and he dips his head, pressing his lips to Darren’s neck and sucking hard. Darren shudders underneath him, one of his hands tangling in Chris’ hair. 

“Patience,” Chris whispers in Darren’s ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking.

“I have no patience right now,” Darren replies. “You need to be inside me, like, ten minutes ago.”

“God, you’re bossy when you’re drunk,” Chris says pulling back.

“No, just horny,” Darren corrects, lifting his hips a little in Chris’ direction. 

“Needy, you mean,” Chris teases, nipping at Darren’s shoulder.

Darren whines again and Chris shifts, spreading Darren’s legs apart, placing one on either side of his hips. Chris takes Darren’s cock in his hand again and pumps it lazily before sinking his mouth over the head, taking in only a few inches. Darren keens loudly and thrusts up into Chris’ mouth eagerly. 

Chris slips his hand between Darren’s legs and squeezes at his thigh before slipping a finger between Darren’s cheeks to stroke his entrance. He pulls back from Darren’s cock when his finger comes back wet. 

Darren’s pupils are blown and his lips are parted, breathing heavily. 

“When did you do this?” Chris asks, voice a little rough already.

“About half an hour ago,” Darren replies, hips thrusting up into the air for some kind of contact. 

“Fuck,” Chris says. “That’s so hot.”

Darren gives him a cheeky grin and nods his head. “Are you going to fuck me yet or what?”

Chris rolls his eyes and shifts onto his knees a little better, dipping two fingers into Darren’s already stretched entrance. Darren bucks down onto his fingers, clenching around them. Chris wriggles them, making sure that Darren is stretched enough before withdrawing them completely.

He grabs the lubricant and coats his own erection with it while Darren shifts onto his hands and knees. Darren reaches for the sticker again that had landed on the bed sheets and he slaps it haphazardly onto his lower back. Chris barely resists the urge to sneeze.

“Certified tramp,” Chris reads. “Very accurate.”

Darren wriggles his ass in Chris’ direction again and Chris aligns himself and pushes in with one smooth thrust, stilling once he is inside of Darren. Darren groans loudly and falls onto his forearms, arching his back in the process. 

Chris puts his hands on Darren’s hips and thrusts in again, getting some kind of rhythm happening.

“Fuck,” Darren groans as he pushes back against Chris with every thrust. 

Chris knows he won’t last long. He’s been too drunk and too horny for most of the night and from the moment Darren had walked into his party, he had just wanted to take him aside and fuck him senseless. Ashley had to stop him a few times, much to his displeasure. 

“Harder,” Darren chokes out and Chris automatically complies, thrusting in harder with every movement.

Darren clenches around him and Chris moans loudly, feeling too close already. He reaches around Darren and takes Darren’s cock in his hand, stroking it as fast and as best as he can from the angle.

Darren whimpers and groans as he comes, his muscles automatically clamping down around Chris’ cock inside of him. Chris comes a moment later inside of Darren. Their heavy breathing is the only sound in the room for a few long moments before Darren slumps forward onto the bed, letting out a satisfied moan.

Chris pulls out and grabs a handful of tissues from his nightstand to clean up the come leaking out of Darren’s ass.

He throws the tissues into the wastebasket by his bed and all but collapses next to Darren who turns over to face him, throwing an arm around Chris’ middle. 

“You’re so good at sex,” Darren mumbles against Chris’ sweaty chest.

Chris smiles and strokes a hand through Darren’s hair. “Thanks,” he replies. 

Darren kisses Chris’ nipple and Chris squirms under the touch. “Happy birthday.”

Chris smiles and shifts a little more so he can cuddle Darren properly. He runs a hand down Darren’s naked back and he stops when he comes to the sticker. He pulls it gently from Darren’s skin and reads it once more. “I think we should keep this one,” he says. “For future reference.”

Darren laughs and takes the sticker, placing it on his lower back once more. “There,” he says. “Property of the birthday boy.”


End file.
